


desperate disability

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 2nd POV opener, Alternate Universe, Delinquent, Disjointed, Established pairs, F/F, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: The past collides, the sin burns, and everything falls into a chaos. -- a whimsical idea based on Daydream Warrior





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't easily get over Aikyan singing, really, the song is cool by the way.  
> Also, well, it's just something I need to get out of my head, a vibe that I'm initially getting from the song, not from the lyrics, the idea might change entirely when the full song is out.

It was one of cliche movement that could happen on the hallway of Uranohoshi school in the glimpse of winter, you don’t watch your step and you were colliding with someone else bringing books and papers, for it to fall alike Maple leaf of autumn. 

You wanted to mouth a simple sorry, as a sudden thought spring inside your mind when your heart suddenly scorched in the heat of summer.

No, you know it wasn’t your first love, nor you acknowledged you never knew how the waltz of butterflies inside your stomach felt like.

It was the black uniform similar to yours, you even knew who’s the person you were knocking to—everyone in the school _knows_ —yet it’s the first time for your eyes to pay every bit of attention to this particular celebrity of nothing.

Student Council President, Kurosawa Dia, once known as the number one bad girl before your girlfriend.

Yes, _you_ had a girlfriend but it seemed that your heart shuddered slightly for a second opinion.

“I wasn’t paying attention, sorry.”

Her voice but a cool breeze, speaking to your ears like a melody of the sea; soft, unknown and deep. She gathered all of her belongings without your help, as you can’t help but feel that your jaw can drop at any seconds, so as your heart.

“Tsushima Yoshiko-san?”

Of course, of course, she _knew_ about you since your girlfriend was a discourse and so were you. After all, the pure Student Council President was a **delinquent** like you, too, so as you have heard. Also because of her past sin, you now knew that she was one of the people around that won’t run away from you the moment your eyes met.

Since you were the one who’s caged by possibilities of speaking love.

“I’ll take my leave. If you excuse me.”

* * *

 

Riko watched Yoshiko idly flip on her own switchblade as they seated by the corner of music room that afternoon. The burgundy-haired girl couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened to her dear Yocchan this morning when she was dead silent. 

“Did they bother you again?” Riko spoke up. “Kanan-san or Chika-chan?”

Yoshiko dropped her blade at the mention of two odds of Disciplinary Committee working below Dia, which Riko befriended out of her title of underground delinquents. Sakurauchi Riko is infamous deep down, not there, not in the isolated Numazu, she already made a name somewhere and she was undefeated.

But everything was a simple ‘was’.

“Not them, Lily,” she sighed. “Someone has been bugging me.”

“I can teach them a lesson if you want to. Just speak the name.”

A lesson. Yeah. Lesson. Riko was pretty scary when she’s angry, more than Yoshiko could handle, numerous scars on her back, also the tattoo she gently carved on her proud black wings, crescent rose, could speak of how fearsome Riko is.

Yoshiko recalled her encounter with a dissonance of winter that morning, a cliche moment where she dropped her papers; how her heart suddenly churned, how her cheek suddenly went shades redder, how she wanted to claim the ex-delinquent of legends to be mine without the hands of Sakurauchi Riko.

Her thoughts were graciously interrupted when Riko came to tilt her chin and pressed their lips together. An act of profound love or a seal of contract? Nobody ever named their _healthy_ relationship.

“Kurosawa Dia,” she didn’t bother to change her wording. “I want her.”

* * *

 

 

“Kanan-san, you can come home now.” 

Dia shifted her papers in her hand when Kanan came in reporting her findings. The blue-haired girl sent Chika out for errands that afternoon partly because she didn’t want her to hear whatever personal perks she was telling to Dia.

“Are you sure? I feel that something dangerous is about to come,” Kanan said. “And you can’t go back to be like that again, mind you.”

Reckless was her middle name back then but she would never forget the taste of defeat and the punishment she must pay for. Although she was no longer known as her past self, someone, anyone who knew her in the past or treading the past to the world of know would surely come to her one by one, even though she had chosen to repent, to atone for whatever sin she was making. 

[A glimpse of a static blonde, sleeping because of her coma, came into mind.]

“The storm will be here soon, I will fight her myself.”

“But Dia, if—“

“I’ll not be defeated and I won’t be acknowledged,” Dia interjected. “I sense that this battle to come must be a source of whim. You may be dismissed.”

Kanan shared one last look of worry before she took off, saying her farewell of a day.

Dia opened her eyes fully, emerald eyes bored to the sea behind her, slowly drifting back to the door.

Her brain reprinted the gaze a certain pair of amethyst gave to her not long.

“... If Riko-san knows what happened,” Dia whispered. “If she knew what I and Yoshiko-san ever become, she would be ...” 

_If and only if that fight never happened, that tragedy didn’t happen, **they** would still be a—_

Dia let out a forlorn smile, her eyes now closed as she was brewing into a form of nostalgia, at how those garnet eyes were only looking at her back then—


End file.
